Last Hope
by QueenOfMusicLeea
Summary: It was a peaceful day when it all began, when the world came to an end. That once normal world was destroyed by a virus and now it's just a terrible place for people. Over thousands of people died on exactly 12:01 in the morning and there was no trace of the killer. And it gets worst, those once dead people became undead cannibals. My name's Elsa Arendelle and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone**** I am new here so be nice. This is my first story "Last Hope" and in here elsa and jack dosen't have thier powers. Maybe they will, it depends on your reviews. Anywho, enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Hey snowflake."

"What is it, Jack?"

"Why the long face, come on. You won the competition and now we are going home. Aren't you happy?"

Ofcourse I am, who wouldn't be? I won the international skating championship and I brought hope to my family, friends and school. But why do I have a feeling that this will go away. Oh well, I can't wait to see Ana and my parents agian.

"Yeah and can you excuse me? I would want to see Punzie."

"Ofcourse milady."

What was all that about? Calling me milady all the sudden. But I conceal my feelings and went to Punzie, who was in the back of the bus. But before I can even get there, I heard a scream and then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, it's not that long but i will make it more longer in the next chapter. But it depends on how you think. Do i continue? Or do i remove it? Even a single reviewe might make me do another chapter. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I made this new chapter cause I had my first review! Thank you Min Ho T.O.P. **

* * *

Elsa's POV

I woke up alone in the bus and it wasn't a pleasing sight. Bodies were torn apart and there was blood everywhere. I feel like vomiting but I shallow it. Do you know what it taste like when you shallow your own vomit? Trust me, it's GROSS! Anywho, I decided that I can't stay here and wait for nothing! It's not like Prince Charming is coming here to get me I took my backpack and went outside. I almost bumped my head in the ceiling when I heard a voice, a male voice.

"Help! Someone out there! Anyone! Help me! Please!"

"Jack?"

I ran outside and saw people banging on a toilet room? Okay, not what I expected but I can hear jack's screams coming from the inside. I examine the people banging that room and notice horrifying stuff. I saw they'er clothes were torn in some places, some of them is missing a part or two, but the most horrifying one was they'er skin. I mean, who the hell would want rotten skin and it looks like they never even brush they'er teeth. This is the exact costumes for zombies but these look really real. I turn to the bus side and saw a human eating a human! Well, one of them was rotten and the other is fine, expect for the part where it's being eaten. I quickly look around and found an empty bottle. I took it and sneak to the other side, while grabing more bottles. When I was at the other side, I threw one bottle after another. Those things went to it as I sneak to the toilet room.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Snowflake?"

The door opened showing jack, who pissed in his pants. I gigled softly, as jack gave me a question look. I pointed at his pants and he quickly covered it using the door. I went to the bus and took jack's bag when I suddenly stop and look at the bus, fully. The crash happened because a car had smashed into it. I feel like crying, how will I get home now. I shake it off and gave jack the bag, while mentally laughing in my head. After some time, jack finally show up, with new pants. I was sitting in my seat at the bus that time and I kept staring at the other seats.

"Where is everybody?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'er fine."

I stood up and walk outside, with jack hot on my trial. I went to the car that smashed our bus and sigh.

"If it weren't for this car, we would be fine and everyone is with us."

"Snowflake, don't blame the car. Blame the driver instead."

"Yeah you'er right. Let's go."

But before we can even get away, we heard crying. Is that a baby?

* * *

**Okay I have to leave it here, so what do you think? Please follow and review if you like it. And since I have my first review, here's a sneak peek to the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Sneak Peek of Chapter 2:

"Ohhhh can we keep her?"

"Shhh get that thing to shut up will you?"

"Give me a name first and stop calling me that, you prevent!"

"Let's go in here."

"Who are you and how did you know who I am?!"

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but aren't you eager to find out who it is? Please review cause who knows,maybe you'er suggestions gets in this story. And who do you think should come in the next chapter cause I need to know who you want to see. Agian Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone again! I am very sorry for not updating for soooo long. Please forgive me, I was gonna update yesterday, but I can't! So I decided to update today.**

**Okay now! Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

* * *

"What is that?"

"It sounds like a baby, Frost."

"Where is it coming from."

I can't really tell where, but it seems like it's coming from the smashed car. I went to it and almost fall in the ground. The front window was smashed and in the middle is one of them and it almost got me! I have to do something. I turn around and saw a VERY sharp stick. I took it and killed that thing with it. I pulled it away and went inside.

"Snowflake, what are you doing?"

I went out with a baby in my arms. The little cutie was crying so hard cause she was alone. But it didn't take long when she finally quite down.

"Ohhh can we keep her?"

"No, Snowflake. For all we know, she can be like them."

"Please, jack? Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE! (Cute mode: ON)"

"Ugh! Fine . . . But it's your responsibility."

"Thanks! Oh what should I name you . . . Okay I got nothing. How about you, jack?"

"Ugh! Those things will come here if you keep talking so loud, Snowflake."

"Give me a name first and stop calling me that, you prevent!"

"It's oranges today."

"What the- JACK!"

"Call her Snowflake."

"Hmm . . . Okay, Snowflake."

"Now let's go."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

After a few hours, we found an old house with a huge fence. I think it was safe for us and for the small kiddo, but I was down right wrong. When we entered the house, I was hit in the back and everything went black.

I woke up and I found myself in a bed. I went out and saw elsa with 2 girls. One of them had black bust length hair, chocolate brown eyes and cream skin. And the other, she has long black and blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pearl white skin. They were talking about something and stop when I came in.

"Oh you'er awake. Sorry if I hit you in the back, jack."

"Yeah, she didn't mean it, jack."

"Who are you and how did you know who I am?!"

"Jack! Stop it, this is Leea and Blue Angel. They thought we were here to kill them but I told them we aren't like that and they help you survived."

* * *

**Okay, have to end it in here. I plan on place some OCs that are some reviewers of my story. If you plan on being one of them, please message me the name you would like to called, the characteristics of the character, age and weapon in your choice. So that you can be part of the story. Thank you for reading and please review. I'll make it longer next chapter, I promise.**

**~QueenOfMusicLeea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone and here it is! The chapter 4 of the Last Hope! YAY! I am so sorry if I didn't update fast, well that's cause of the new story I made "Battle for his heart". And I will make a new update in the day after tomorrow, hope you guys aren't mad at me. Well here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

When this girl came and hit jack on his back, I ran to his side and, well, tried to defend him. She picked up her huge stick and was about to hit me, when a man stoped her.

"Blue Angle, they are not bandits!"-mysterious man

"What? What 'bandits'?"-Elsa

He took off his hood, only for me to realized that "he" was a she. The girl, whom I think is Blue Angle, stoped and looked at snowflake, who was in my arms. She sighed and gave me a hand, which I accepted. After helping me get up, gunshots was heard outside the house and snowflake started to cry.

"Shhh get that thing to shut up will you?"-Blue Angle

"Her name is snowflake and can't you see I'm trying!"-Elsa

"Let's go in here."-mysterious girl

The mysterious girl showed us a hidden passage and we went in. I suddenly found myself in, what it look like, a huge basement full with equipment. I heard a thud behind me, only to find out that mysterious girl pulled jack down here.

"Well, now we are all here. Let's introduce ourselves."-mysterious girl

"I'm Blue Angle, sorry if I hit your husband. I just thought you were a bandit."-Blue Angle

"Hold up, Jack isn't my husband or boyfriend. Okay, end of discussion"-Elsa

"Then explain the baby in your arms."-Blue Angle

"Blue Angle, they must have found her somewhere or somebody gave her to them."-mysterious girl

"And you are?"-Elsa

"Name's Leea."-Leea

"Elsa, that's Jack and this is Snowflake."-Elsa

"Yeah, you already said that."-Blue Angle

"So what's going on? And what are these 'bandits' that you were talking about?"-Elsa

"You don't know?"-Blue Angle

"Over thousands of people died on exactly 12:01 in the morning and there was no trace of the killer. And it gets worst, those once dead people became undead cannibals. I lost my home and family when it all began. Lucky for me, I was a shiriff's daughter so I knew hold to old and use a gun for my safety. I found Blue Angle about to be killed by the bandits so I saved bandits are people who will kill you even if you are not one of those freaks. This house was made for my family so that we can be safe. But since my family is dead, I am alone."-Leea

"But you have me and Iris, remember?"-Blue Angle

"Who's Iris?"-Elsa

"I am."-mysterious girl

A girl came out behind me, which freaked me out a little. She had blonde hair and clear skin. She had a katana in her back and a smile on her face.

"Found Iris in the house, so I took her here."-Leea

"Is that a baby?"-Iris

"Yeah, you could hold her."-Elsa

'Thanks, I will make you guys some food."-Iris

"Sure."-All of us

After Leea pulled Jack into a room with a bed and gave him first aid, I chat with Blue Angle and Leea about their life before all this happened. It was fun but it ended when Jack came into the room.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry if I hit you in the back, jack."-Blue Angle

"Yeah, she didn't mean it, jack."-Leea

"Who are you and how did you know who I am?!"-Jack

"Jack! Stop it, this is Leea and Blue Angle. They thought we were here to kill them but I told them we aren't like that and they help you survived."-Elsa

* * *

**So that's what happened. Are you happy now lightfromshadows? If you want to be part of the story, please pm me what your name will be, gender, age and weapon of your choice.**

**Well then make a review and follow and/or favorite and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone and here it is! Chapter 5 of the last hope! I am lacking in inspiration, so I may not be able to make some chapters in the next few days. So here it is! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack's POV

It's been days since me and elsa came here and everything is fine. Yeah fine, expect for the fact that I am the only male here! I may become, I don't know, a gay if I don't talk or hang out with a guy. I even told them about this, but they don't understand.

"So? What's so bad about that?"-Elsa

"Are you really going to question me that! Everything! I can't become a gay! It will destroy my whole life!"-Jack

"Quit talking! Both of you! It's midnight, time to get some sleep for heaven's sake."-Leea

"Fine, but I'm going to sleep over there!( Points to the far end of the basement)"-Jack

"Fine with me, just get some sleep."-Blue Angle

And then I shut my eyes and activate my sleeping mode

* * *

I feel hot all the sudden and do I smell smoke? I open my eyes and I saw fire. What the hell! Fire?! I stood up, only to realized that the fire started near me and is not anywhere near the others.

"FIRE!"-Jack

"What?"-Elsa

Great, I manage to wake someone up. I can tell what Elsa's feeling when I suddenly look her in the eye. She's scared and terrified. She gave me one look and I know I have to save the others. Giving Elsa a nod, I started to grab whatever's useful to us, which is food, first aid, lighter and weapons. I turn around and saw elsa, she already woke them up and one by one she lead them outside. I pack the items in backpacks and rushed out.

"Is everyone here?"-Jack

"Snowflake! I can't find snowflake!"-Elsa

Without thinking, I rushed back inside. I quickly heard snowflake's crying and found her in a separate room. When I went inside, I saw that snowflake was surrounded by fire. I quickly took her in my arms before heading out. There was fire everywhere and I can't even see where the exit was.

"Jack!"-Elsa

"Elsa!?"-Jack

Before I knew it, Elsa came towards me and pulled me out of the basement. That was the last thing I saw before falling in deep slumber.

* * *

**Okay, I am losing my inspiration! I may need to watch a couple of zombie and horror moives before I can make a new chapter. Please make a review and follow and/or favorite and I'll see you soon. QueenofMusicLeea out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leea-Sorry for the very long wait, I have lost internet!**

**Jack-Really?**

**Leea-Yeah so shut up! Or lose your lips!**

**Elsa-Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Jack? Jack! Wake up!"-Elsa

"Elsa, we have company."-Leea

I turn around but saw nothing in the smoke. But soon, I can make out a few outlines of people. I turn my head to jack and tried to wake him up.

"Elsa, We have to go."-Blue Angel

"No, we can't leave him!"-Elsa

"Elsa?"-?

I know that voice! I turn and gasped.

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up with a very bad head ache. How did I get such a very painful head ache? But then I turn my attention to my surroundings. Where am I? I was sleeping in a very light room and there was only a bed inside. I have to get out of here. I stood up and went out the door, which at first I didn't know it was there. After geting out of the room, I found myself in a empty hallway, I kept looking for a door and I found one at the end. As I walk to it, I felt myself limping towards it. What happened to me? However, I paid no more attention to it as I tried to open the door. After a few pushes, I notice the word "PULL" in the door.

"What the hell?"-Jack

So I pulled it and it open. Gosh, I am stupid. But as I went out, I felt something hit my head and I fell into the ground.

"Who the hell are you!"- ?

I noticed that it was a soldier and he had his leg in my back.

"Answer me!"-Soldier

"Wait! I know him!"-?

I turn my attention to a girl, no a woman. She had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was running to me and was holding a baby.

"Sorry, sir."-Soldier

"Jack, are you alright?"-?

"Who are you?"-Jack

* * *

**Leea-Okay, sorry but I have to end it in here. Sorry agian for the wait, especially ElsaTheSnowQueen2.**

**Elsa-Hey, what happened to jack?**

**Leea-He had amnesia, that's what happened. Isn't it obvious?**

**Elsa-What?!**

**Leea-Oh don't shout at me, I am the _Writer._ I can do anything to jack and you in this story.  
**

**Elsa-Okay, please make a review and follow and/or favorite.**

**Leea-Hey that was what I was gonna say!**

**Elsa-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leea- Wow, I just made the chapter yesterday and I found reviews the next day. Okay, to you it must be no big deal but to me it is!**

**Jack- Blah, blah. Get on with the story already!**

**Leea- I swear I will make your life terrible in this story!**

**Jack- Oh yeah?**

**Leea- Jack, remember I am the writer.**

**Jack- Ohhhh.**

**Leea- Okay, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Who are you?"-Jack

"What?"-Elsa

I can't believe it. Did Jack just said what I think he just said? No, it's not possible.

"Jack, you have to be kidding me."-Elsa

But all Jack did was give me a question look. No it can't be.

"No, Jack please tell me you'er okay?"-Elsa

"I don't know you."-Jack

"Elsa? Are you okay?"-Leea

"Leea ..."-Elsa (falls into Leea's arms)

"What happened? Jack?"-Leea

"I don't know who you guys-"-Jack (gets knock out)

"JACK!"-Elsa

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up in the room agian, with my back hurting.

"Is he awake?"-?

"I don't know."-?

"How about we take a look."-?

Then 6 people went inside, 4 girls and 2 boys. There was a black and blue haired girl, one with black hair that goes to the top of her back and has red stripe in her hair, one with silver hair like me and the last girl has blonde hair. One of the guys has brown hair and the other has black.

"Oh, he's awake."-guys with brown hair

"Oh, Jack. Elsa's been sad since you reacted weird this morning."-black and blue haired girl

"Who are you?"-Jack

"Hmmm, I knew it."-Black haired guy

"What?"-silver haired girl

"He has amnesia."-Black haired guy

"Okay, let's start over, agian. I am Blue Angel, we met when I knock you out at my friend's safe house, which is Leea. And that blonde girl is Iris."-black and blue haired girl

"You don't know me, her and him. My name's Sabrina, she's Kristy and this is Jerry."-silver haired girl

"I'm Hiccup, I am your best friend."-Brown haired guy

* * *

**Leea-Okay, again sorry but I have to end it here.**

**Elsa- Leea. Can I say who are the reviewers in the story?**

**Leea- Okay.**

**Elsa- YAY! There are only 5, including the writer Leea. Blue Angel is the first one, she's Lost blue heart 16. Then it's Iris, she's lightfromshadows. Then Sabrina, who is Elsa rules. Then Kristy, who is That Short One Over There. And Jerry is the only one made up.**

**Leea- WHAT! Jerry happens to be my friend at school!**

**Elsa- Sorry.**

**Leea- thanks for reading, please make a review and/or favorite.**

**Elsa- And if you want to be part of the story, please make a PM to the author. What name you want, weapon/s, gender, age, looks, etc. You can even add a back story.**

**Leea- I am just happy to see that people want to be part of my story.**

**Elsa and Leea- Thanks for reading! Good Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leea- Thanks to Elsa rules, I have what it takes to make another chapter!**

**Jack-YAY!**

**Leea-However-**

**Jack-Awwww-**

**Leea-Stop cutting me off!**

**Jack- . . .**

**Leea-Okay, I am losing inspiration, again. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

After the event with Jack, I didn't went out of my room. He doesn't know me anymore. He hates me for making his head it on the ground. I don't know what to do! I cried on my bed for hours, while hearing the voices of my friends from outside my door. I only got away from my bed to confront Snowflake, who was crying because I am crying. After a few more hours, a soft was heard at my door.

"Elsa?"-?

". . ."-Elsa

"Elsa, please can we talk? Look, I understand that you were sad when Jack didn't recognized you-"-?

"Go away!"-Elsa

"Elsa, please. Jack has amnesia."-?

What? So that's why he didn't recognized me? It's all me fault! Slowly, I got up from my bed and went to the door. After taking deep breaths, I open it and saw Leea, she was all alone. I can't take it anymore! I run into Leea and cried on her shirt.

"It's all my fault! It's all because of me!"-Elsa

"Elsa, it isn't your fault. It was an accident."-Leea (Hugging her back, before leading her inside her room)

"No, it wasn't a accident!"-Elsa

"Elsa, you and I know that you couldn't do that to him. Look, we are going to solve this. Okay?"-Leea

"Thanks Leea. You are a really good friend."-Elsa

"Let's go to the cafeteria. You must be hungry."-Leea

"Sure, let's take Snowflake with us."-Elsa

"Sure."-Leea

After the fire at the safe house, we were taken to a safe camp. There I found my friends, Punzie was the one who saw us at the fire. It's been weeks since we got here and everything is just great. Also I learned how to fight with knifes and guns. Then number one rule here, always have a weapon by your side. It's a great place, nothing bad ever happens here.

"BOOM!"-?

"What the-"-Elsa

"ELSA!"-Leea

It happened in a flash. A explosion, wood coming down from the ceiling, Leea rushing to me and me covering Snowflake with my body. And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Leea-And end.**

**Elsa-What happened!**

**Leea-That for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Elsa-WHAT!**

**Leea-Okay, I am now out of ideas! Please give a suggestion. Even the strangest suggestion can be so helpful! T****hanks for reading, please make a review and/or favorite.**

**Elsa- And if you want to be part of the story, please make a PM to the author. What name you want, weapon/s, gender, age, looks, etc. You can even add a back story.**

**Elsa and Leea- Thanks for reading! Good Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Leea-Hello there everyone! It's nice to see you, Jack.**

**Jack-Yeah. Hey Leea, I noticed that you didn't answered the reviews.**

**Leea-That's because I want to answer them in here. ****Jack-Then go for it.**

**Leea-For DragonIceFury, I can't kill her. But you already know that, when you finish this chapter. And ElsaTheSnowQueen2 Thanks, I get really happy because of that.**

**Jack-Aren't you sad to see only two reviews?**

**Leea-Yea, and now I am losing my ideas. Hopefully I can get more by watching some horror movies.**

**Jack-I suggest the Death Bell. ****Leea-Already watched that.**

**Jack-What? Phobia. ****Leea-Saw it and the 3rd one in the 2nd is not that scary at all.**

**Jack-The eye. ****Leea-Saw it and also the tai version.**

**Jack-Resident Evil-**

**Leea-UGH! I have already seen it all! Let's just get this chapter done, okay? ****Jack-Fine.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

I woke up under a pile of walls but none hit me. I look at Snowflake and saw that she is fine. That's when I heard it, loud groans and gun shots. I push my way out, only to find the terrifying truth. The gate was demolished and zombies are coming in the safe zone. I heard a loud shot from behind me and saw Leea, she just shot a zombie that was about to eat me.

"Hurry, Elsa! This way!"-Leea (Gesturing me to follow her)

Without having second thoughts, I ran after her while avoiding the zombies, who tried to get me. We went through halls and room, until we finally came to the cars. I then heard a scream and found Leea shoting a zombie dead.

"Are you okay?"-Elsa

"I'm not okay, you have to get in a car and get out of here."-Leea (Holding her arm)

Just then, the door opened and revealed the gang, Punzie, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup and Jack. After that, the doors shut and it was locked.

"Elsa! Blue Angle and Iris locked us in here!"-Punzie

"Oh my, Leea! What happened?"-Hiccup

"I got bit, you have to go. Take a car and go."-Leea (Pointing at a military trunk, which Flynn went inside and started it)

"No, we are not leaving you here!"-Elsa

"Elsa, come on!"-Merida

"No! Leea please! There has to be another way!"-Elsa

"No! You were meant to survive."-Leea

"What?"-Elsa

"You have to go and stop this."-Leea

"Elsa, we have to go!"-Merida

"Wait! What do you mean, stop this!"-Elsa

"This was never my story, it's always been yours."-Leea

Before I can even say anything else, Jack picked me up and took me to the military trunk, which went out of the safe zone.

"LEEA! NO! We can't leave her!"-Elsa

"Elsa, we have to live, do it for Leea, Blue Angel and Iris."-Jack

After that, all I ever remembered was crying in Jack's shirt and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Leea-End scene. ****Elsa-Why did you do that? You know, leave me.**

**Leea-Like I said, this was never my story, it's always been yours. ****Elsa-I don't get it.**

**Leea-Of course you don't, I got that from a movie I watch, Sucker Puch.**

**Elsa-Hey I heard your conversation with Jack, can I give you some suggestion? ****Leea-Sure.**

**Elsa-How about 407? Leea- Seen it**

**Elsa-Dance of the dead? Leea-That's not even scary and saw it.**

**Elsa-Friday the 13th? Leea-Know it and seen it.**

**Elsa-Mama? Leea-How about we stop so the chapter would end, and seen it and love it.**

**Elsa-Fine. **

**Leea- thanks for reading, please make a review and/or favorite.**

**Elsa- And if you want to be part of the story, please make a PM to the author or a review. What name you want, weapon/s, gender, age, looks, etc. You can even add a back story.**

**Elsa and Leea- Thanks for reading! Good Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Leea-Hello there everybody!**

**Jack-Woah there! You just sounded like Gru(Despicable Me)**

**Leea- No I don't! I am a girl, you stupid boy!**

**Jack-Leea, the reviews.**

**Leea-Fine,**

**To markwyldespinebuster, I have no idea what you were trying to say but I understand the raiders. And thanks for the review.**

**To HardcoreKpopFan, thank you for the suggestion, but I am going to do that anyway. Oh and the one sacrificing her life for them, that was me and I am proud of it. Thanks for the review, but I am fine with this. Also thanks for saying that my story is nice.**

**To ElsaTheSnowQueen2, I can add you in the story, later on. Thanks for wanting to be part of it.**

**To ****Lost blue heart 16, ****lightfromshadows, ****Elsa rules and ****That Short One Over There. I know you guys didn't make a review but I have to tell you this. You are still alive in this story, but I am not. I feel sad for myself. -_-**

******************Jack-You died!**

******************Leea-Time for the chapter! Go!**

* * *

Elsa's POV

Leea was been a good friend of mine since the day the world we know came to an end. She taught me how to survive and take care of Snowflake. She was a kind and gentle friend, so was Blue Angel and Iris. I can't believe that they are gone, or if they are alive, we can't see them anymore.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"-?

"What? Oh I'm fine Punzie."-Elsa

"Elsa, I know you are sad because Leea died."-Punzie

"I just can't believe we would leave her like that! I just can't believe we did that!"-Elsa

"Elsa, I know how you feel."-Punzie (Hugging Elsa)

"Thanks Punzie."-Elsa (Hugs back)

"Hey, Elsa. Sorry to interrupt but what did Leea mean when she said 'you have to stop this' and 'this was never my story, it's always been yours'?"-Hiccup

"I don't know."-Elsa

We rode for a few hours and then stop at a house at night fall.

"We can be safe here."-Flynn

"Safe? Here?! Flynn, this is just a simple house."-Merida

"Merida, this house seems well-built and it's strong."-Hiccup

"Whatever, I just want to sleep."-Punzie (Goes inside)

"Hey, wait up!"-Flynn (Follows)

And then everyone followed after Flynn, soon it was just me and Jack. I just can't believe what happen back at the safe zone, even after what Punzie said.

"Hey, are you okay?"-Jack

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked."-Elsa (Goes inside)

"Okay."-Jack (Follows)

But then, something grab hold of me as I was going inside. I tried to escape but it was too strong! I suddenly fell into the ground by my side, it was gonna hit Snowflake so I move. Before my eyes closed, I saw Jack trying to get free and the others knocked out on the floor.

* * *

**Leea- It's short, I know. But I am losing inspiration AGAIN!**

**Elsa- Poor Leea.**

**Leea- And also, I have school tomorrow! So you wouldn't get any updates in weekdays!**

**Elsa- Okay, now I feel way worse!**

**Leea- But I'll try to make updates, I'LL TRY!**

**Elsa- Good bye Leea.**

**Leea- Elsa, I am just going to school tomorrow.**

**Elsa-Ohhhhhhhh.**

**Leea- thanks for reading, please make a review and/or favorite.**

**Elsa- And if you want to be part of the story, please make a PM to the author or a review. What name you want, weapon/s, gender, age, looks, etc. You can even add a back story.**

**Elsa and Leea- Thanks for reading! Good Bye!**


End file.
